charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicus
Vicus was a demon who preyed on good Wiccan children in an attempt to turn them evil. While invisible to parents, he would appear to children and gain their trust until they would give him a personal item like a stuffed toy. He would then curse that object to corrupt them. By 2005, Vicus had gathered a large collective of corrupted witches. However, he was vanquished by the Charmed Ones when the evil future Wyatt double-crossed him. History Early life Over the years, Vicus had successfully managed to turn various magical children down the path of evil, most notably the witches who were part of his collective, led by Hugo. As a child, Vicus was able to render Hugo evil, presumably through the same method he used on Wyatt. Hugo appeared to be one of Vicus' prized transformations, as he often consulted with the former good witch. Cursing Wuvey thumb|left|Vicus talking to Wyatt. Vicus attempted to corrupt Wyatt when he was two years old, causing his father and his aunts to believe that he had an imaginary friend. Vicus was shocked when a young man could see him, and quickly escaped as his presence had been revealed. With some thinking, he realized the young man was Wyatt from the future. He then sent his Collective to attack the Charmed Ones while he went after little Wyatt. He eventually gained little Wyatt's trust and cursed his teddy bear, Wuvey, which would cause him to turn evil incremental degrees overtime. This also caused the adult Wyatt, who had been summoned from the future, to turn evil as well. Vicus expressed great satisfaction in being able to see the transformation before his very eyes in such a short amount of time. He wanted to attack the Halliwells before they had the chance to reverse his magic. Evil Wyatt talked him into letting them find their location and set a trap for them instead. Double-Crossed But after getting Paige and Phoebe started throwing potions randomly around the lair, evil Wyatt doubled-crossed Vicus by uncloaked him, allowing them to vanquish him easily. However, they did not expect evil Wyatt to remain evil after Vicus's death. Leo later reversed Vicus's curse by getting little Wyatt to trust him and give him the teddy bear. The goodness in his heart blessed the bear and lifted the curse when the boy touched it again. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Shimmering:' The ability to teleport by the way of shimmers. *'Invisibility:' The ability to turn invisble. His form of invisibility was unique as he was able to remain visible to his victims only. *'Cursing:' The ability to place magical enchantments designed to produce negative effects, often placed on a particular object or aimed at a certain individual. Vicus excelled at cursing objects to gradually corrupt magical children. Book of Shadows .]] Vicus :Little is known of :VICUS except that :he is a demon who preys on :magical children, turning them down :the path of evil. He can cloak himself :and become invisible to everyone but his victims. Notes and Trivia *Vicus's way of shimmering strikes a resemblance with the Cheshire Cat from the fairytale Alice in Wonderland, who often disappears leaving behind only its large grin. *Although Vicus was mentioned in the Book of Shadows, he was never mentioned when Chris Halliwell came back from the future to try to prevent Wyatt from turning evil, despite being a likely suspect. Appearances Vicus appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Evil